In particular, it is known in the art to realize balloon catheters comprising a connector which is mechanically connected to the proximal end of a shaft, in correspondence of a kink.
The connector is usually over-moulded over the kink in order to get a strength connection between the connector and the shaft.
Over-moulding is a well-known process in industrial application but it is not used for PTA balloons.
The main reason is that the shaft has to be very small in order to be inserted through small introducers; moreover the shaft has to resist against high pressure in order to inflate balloons at its distal end.
The problem is increased in shaft of catheters with coaxial or dual-lumen construction. In fact in such devices the shaft having a dual lumen construction is particularly subject to cracks and consequent leakages.
Therefore, it is not known in the art a solution of coaxial or dual-lumen catheter wherein the connector is over-moulded.